Harry Potter: too cool for school
by TheBlackHand724
Summary: HP Time Travel with a twist: James Potter boards the train on his first day of school and meets a different friend first, a cool kid named Axton Archer. what changes? what stays the same? who is Axton Archer? how does he know so much? How is he this cool? Rated T for cursing. just a fun little Odd Idea one shot.


AN: This is an Harry Potter time travel story. it was a very old story i started writing years ago. it sat as a filling in out line on my computer and i would go back and fill in plot details when i got bored. a friend of my read it over and gave me some plot points i could plug into it so i could post it and here we are.

Date: September 1, 1971.

Time: 9:15 AM

Location: King's Cross Station, London, England.

James Potter walked through the crowded train with the biggest smile on his face. Today was the first day of his seven years at Hogwarts. That was what his father told him. He also said find a compartment with first years in it and make friends. Those friendships could last you a lifetime. His father was good at that, boiling things down to a few sentences so James could understand bigger things.

James started at the front of the train and looked in each compartment as he walked by. Too old, too old, Green robes means Slytherin, too many girls, too old, that's a Prefect's badge, too old, blue robes means Ravenclaw nerds, one kid… but he's wearing jeans, a cool black Who t-shirt, boots and sunglasses. The boy turned to look at the door and took off his shades. James locked eyes with the tall well muscled boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The boy stood up and opened the compartment door.

"You lookin' for a seat?" He asked with an American accent.

"I am, you a first year?" James asked pulling his trunk into the empty compartment.

"I am, you need help with that?" The boy asked grabbing the trunk and tossing it up on the storage rack like it weighed nothing.

"Wow you're strong!" James said looking shocked. His trunk was heavy, even with a lighting charm.

"My pops believes in hard working, strong men. I grew up working with my dad at his import export company. Archer Air Freight. I'm Axton Archer." He said holding out his hand.

"James Potter. Nice to meet you. You're American?" James asked.

"Kind of, I was born here and my mom and dad were from here, but my father's company is located in North Carolina, in American. Hey it looks like we have our next customer." Axton said with a grin as a boy with black hair and blue eyes stopped by the door. "Looking for someplace to sit?" Axton asked.

"I might be?" The boy said with a cocky smirk.

"I see, I'm going to have to sell you on sitting with us? Okay, how about this I have an 8 track player that runs on magic in my trunk and a whole bunch of tapes. I also have cards, a checker board, and enough candy, and soda to kill a diabetic." Axton said with a smirk.

"Sold!" The boy said coming into the compartment. Axton tossed his trunk onto the storage rack and held out his hand.

"Axton Archer. This is James Potter. We were just getting to know each other." He said.

"Sirius Black." The boy said holding out his hand. "Cool shirt." He said shaking his hand.

"I got to see them live once. My pops snuck me into a concert." He said.

"Awesome!" Sirius said shaking James' hand.

"Yeah my pops lets me do whatever I want." Axton said as a boy and girl stopped by the door. "Looking for a place to hang your hat?" He asked with a smile.

"We are." The red headed, green eyed girl said with a smile.

"Well come on in. This is James Potter, Sirius Black, and I'm Axton Archer. Here let me help you with that." He said grabbing her trunk and putting it up on the shelf. He helped the boy next.

"Careful! There's a lot of glass in there!" The boy yelped as Axton picked up his trunk.

"Good to know, I was just going to toss it up there. You into potions?" Axton asked.

"I am, and I saved up all of the pennies I could to get better equipment than the standard glass." The black haired boy with black eyes said.

"Cool, I like toiling over a cauldron myself. We should talk later about brewing." Axton said holding out his hand to the boy. "Axton Archer." He said.

"Severus Snape, and that's my friend Lily Evans." He said taking a seat by the window.

"Don't mind him he's a bit grumpy." The girl said shaking his hand. Axton shook her hand with a smile.

"Good to know. Well I have enough contraband to cheer up anyone. It looks like we have room for just one more." Axton said walking out of the compartment. He came back a second later with a small sickly looking boy with brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Guys meet Remus Lupen. Fellow first year. And kind of scrawny. We're going to have to fatten him up a bit but I'm sure he'll be good eaten after that." Axton said patting the boy on the back as James and Sirius laughed.

"Pay no attention to him, he's a bit brash." Lily said scooting over so he could sit. "I'm Lily Evans, this is Severus Snape, James Potter and Sirius Black. The joker is Axton Archer. Well ring master the compartment's full, now what?" Lily asked as Axton chucked Remus' trunk onto the rack.

"Now we lock the door and party our way to Hogwarts!" Axton said waving at the door. It shut, locked and the compartment got very quiet. "Sound proofing." Axton said pulling a shrunken trunk out of his pocket. He expanded it with a wave and popped the locks open. He started pulling things out but the other kids just stood there looking at him with slack jaws. "What's going on?" He asked holding up a duffel bag full of tapes and a bag full of candy.

"You just did wandless magic!" James said.

"So? You guys can all do that right?" Axton asked looking puzzled.

"No, almost no one can do it." Sirius said.

"Really? Why not? We all started off without wands, why would we suddenly need them? You did accidental magic right? What's the difference?" Axton asked shrugging.

"But you just do it?" James asked.

"Sure. Try it. Float the bag of candy. Hold out your hand. Close your eye. Imagine the bag floating and open your eyes." Axton said.

"Okay." James said holding out his hand and closing his eyes. He heard some gasps and a shhhh!

"Open your eyes my friend." Axton said. James opened his eyes and saw the bag hanging in the air.

"No way!" James said.

"Yes way, you're holding it up without a wand. Who wants to try next?" Axton asked with a smirk.

The six friends spent the whole train ride eating candy, drinking sodas, and floating things without wands. Some people were better at it than others, but by the end of the trip they kept the 8 track player suspended in the air for over three hours passing the spell off to the next person all the way around the group. As the train got closer to the school and it got darker out a prefect opened the door to the compartment and looked at the first years with shocked eyes. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"Look guys start to clean up and put on your robes. We're nearing the school. Also I didn't see any of this." He said closing the door.

"We're lucky we got a cool prefect and not a rule book waver. Let's start cleaning up." Axton said.

They all re packed the trunk and put all their trash into a pile by the door and Axton vanished it. Then he pulled down their trunks one at a time and they pulled out a set of robes. The guys changed first in the compartment and then they all left the room so Lily could pull on her robes. When they all got back into the compartment Sirius started to make fun of Severus' tattered robes.

"You're looking a bit holey there." He said with a smirk, but he stopped as soon as Axton hit him in the back of the head.

"Way to be an ass Sirius. Some of us are less fortunate than others. But we don't treat our friends like that. Besides what does it matter if his robes are a bit ruff, he's a wizard, he can fix it." Axton said patting Severus on the back in a reassuring way.

"Yeah I can fix them. Um how can I fix them?" Severus asked looking to Axton.

"Transfiguration. Turn that robe into a nicer one." Axton said with a shrug.

"I can't do that yet." Severus said.

"Well I can, and I'd be happy to help you fix it. Here." Axton said waving his hand over Severus' robes. They went from tatty to brand new, in fact they hung better than Sirius' robes did and they had a shine to them.

"Wow, these are nice, what is this material?" Severus asked.

"Acromantula silk. That's most expensive silk in the world. That should last for about two months or so. I can do everyone else if you like?" Axton asked looking around.

"I would very much like that please." Lilly said.

"Sure, here." He said changing her robes. "Form a line, I'll do everyone, we'll be the best dressed first years in the school." Axton said making them all laugh. The train rolled into the station and they all started to get off. Axton took down all their trunks and Severus stayed back.

"Thank you for doing that." He said looking lost and vulnerable.

"Not a problem. My father might be rich but he made me work for everything I ever had. I know what it's like to be less fortunate. Don't let the cash fool you. I also know what it's like to have an old man that gets drunk and throws a few punches, he stopped drinking now, but he was a real piece of work after my mom died of cancer when i was six. I saw the bruise on your back. I can heal that for you if you want me to?" Axton asked as they walked out of the compartment.

"Can you please? Do you think the other kids saw?" Severus asked looking like he wanted to cry.

"No, I made fun of Sirius' red boxers remember?" Axton said patting the boy on the back. "You don't have to worry about anything, just stick with me and you'll be a man other men look up to. I take care of my friends, that includes you." Axton said leading him out off the train and over to Hagrid.

They split up to cross the lake. James, Sirius, and Remus. Took one boat and Axton, Lily and Severus took the boat next to them. At the last minute a girl came stumbling over having turned her ankle on a rock. She fell into the boat and landed in Axton's lap.

"Hi, I'm Axton Archer, I'm happy to act as your seat but can you be more gentle the next time you sit on me?" He said with a smile as he helped her to sit up.

"I'm extremely sorry for landing on you, I turned my ankle and I tripped." She said turning bright red.

"Well I can fix that for a price." Axton said with a charming smile.

"What price?" she asked with a small titter in her voice.

"Your name." He said helping her into the seat next to him.

"Oh, um… I'm Emma Brown." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Emma, this is Lily Evans and Severus Snape." He said healing her ankle. "How's that?" He asked.

"Much better thank you." She said smiling.

"Happy to help." He said making Lily giggle and roll her eyes as the boat started to move across the lake.

When they got to the castle they were put in a room and the ghosts scared the kids as they floated through the room. Emma moved back and bumped into Axton.

"You just love abusing me don't you?" He said making her blush.

"Sorry, I was startled." She said.

"Well don't be, they're not that bad." Axton said.

"Well I know that now." She said rolling her eyes. McGonagall lead them into the great hall for the sorting.

Axton was one of the first ones to go up to be sorted. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. It took a few minutes for the hat the say anything and the first years were nervous for their new friend but in the end the Hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Axton took off the hat and walked over to the table of red and gold. The rest of the sorting went off without a hitch. Sirius Black ended up a Gryffindor much to his surprise. So did Emma Brown, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and James potter. Almost the whole group was sitting at the table of Red and Gold. They patted each other on the back and cheered the loudest every time one of their friends made it into the same house.

As the sorting got to the last two people, Aurora Sinistra, and Severus Snape. The crowd was getting less enthusiastic about each person. Fatigue and hunger were setting in and they just wanted the whole thing to be over so they could get something to eat. Aurora took a seat on the stool and before the hat could even touch her head it shouted Gryffindor. Aurora stood up and looked at the hat like it was crazy but she took a seat at the table with Lily and Emma. When McGonagall called Severus' name he took a seat on the stool. Again the hat didn't even make contact with his head. It just shouted Gryffindor! Axton jumped up and cheered along with the rest of his group of friends and Severus practically ran to the table and hugged Axton and Lily.

"I wanted to be in this house so hard I think it just gave me what I wanted." He said with a huge smile.

"Good for you buddy. We're going to be bunk mates! This is going to be so much fun." Axton said with a huge grin.

They had dinner and they followed the fifth year Prefect up to the tower. He told them the password and he sent them up to bed. Axton said goodnight to the girls at the bottom of the stairs and lead the boys up to the top floor. There were five beds around the tower and Axton was next to the door. James was next to him. Sirius was next to him across from the door. Remus was next to him and Severus was by the door on the other side. Axton pulled out his shrunken trunk and set it on top of his school trunk. He opened that trunk and pulled out another shrunken trunk and expanded that one on his bed.

"Whatch' got there Axton?" James asked looking at the trunk on the bed.

"My weapons and training things. I also have some posters and things to make the room feel more homey." Axton said pulling a sword rack out and sticking it to the wall. He added a black Katana with a dark gold dragon on the scabbard and black leather wrapped grip.

"Wow cool sword." James said reaching for it but Axton stopped him.

"I can't let you play with any of my swords. They are extremely sharp. Like take your arm off sharp." He said pulling the katana down and handing it to him. "Keep it in the scabbard."

"Wow, where did you get it?" James asked as the rest of the boys crowded around him.

"Japan. I made a trip to Japan with my dad a year ago and found this in a magical shop window in Tokyo. It's charmed and enchanted to be razor sharp and unbreakable. Every trip I take with my dad I get something. From Russia I got this Russian Cossack saber. I picked up this real pirate cutlass on a trip to the Caribbean." He said adding two more swords to the rack. He added a box with a fencing saber to the bottom rack. "Do any of you fence?" He asked looking at the group.

"I've been given lessons." James said.

"Me too. But I'm not very good at it." Sirius said.

"Well, we should fix that. I need someone to spar with." Axton said.

He pulled out a poster tube and dumped a few band posters on the bed. He stuck a Who poster on the wall next to his bad before looking at the rest of the posters.

"It looks like I overestimated the wall space. Do you guys want to hang a poster? I've got a bunch." He said pointing at the posters. The boys picked through the posters as Axton put a photo of his parents on the bed side table. He helped the boys put up the posters before going back to his bed. He tossed the pillow off the bed onto the school trunk and pulled out a stiff pillow in a rough pillowcase and tossed it on the bed. He then waved at the head board making a shelf sticking out of his head board bed level next to his pillow on the left side. He placed a red wood box on the shelf and took off his robes. He reached under his arm and pulled out a gun from an invisible shoulder rig and checked it over. He turned around and saw all the shocked looks. "What?" He asked popping the magazine out and set it in the box.

"You have a muggle gun?" James asked.

"Sure, I'm American, it's my God given right to own and carry a firearm. I have since I was seven and my dad gave me a .22 revolver." Axton said.

"I don't think guns are allowed in the school." Remus said looking like he was afraid to get in trouble.

"Well then I can't come to this school. I always carry a gun. I've been almost kidnapped before. My father does a lot of business in dangerous countries where dangerous men would love nothing more than to kidnap me for ransom. I've killed men with this gun before." Axton said showing them the engraved nickel plated 1911 with pearl grips. "It's enchanted to only fire in my hands, and it stays in the rig when I'm awake. The rig is impossible to detect or take off by anyone besides myself. When I'm asleep it goes in this box which only opens for me and which gets locked in place. Try to pick up the box." Axton said putting the gun inside and closing the lid. James stepped forwards and tired to take the box but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't budge." James said looking a little red and winded.

"That's because the box weighs a thousand pounds when it's locked. You could move it, but it would really suck and you can't use magic on it." Axton said seeing Severus pull out his wand. "Good idea though." He said patting his friend on the back.

"I think Axton has been cool with us this whole time. I think we can keep his secret." James said.

"It's no secret, I'd gladly explain it to the Headmaster if he asked me. It's the most safe thing in this room." Axton said shrugging. He shrunk the mini trunk and put it back in the box. "I'm going to shrink my trunk of fun, anyone want a late night snack?" He asked.

"No, I'm beat, I think I'll hit the sack." James said.

Everyone else muttered something similar and headed off to bed. Axton climbed into bed and cast a bunch of charms around the curtain. He pulled a black ceramic knife out of his boot and added it to the box. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed. He reached into the box and pulled out an iPod. He plugged the headphones in and sighed as ACDC's Highway to Hell blasted over the ear buds. Axton sighed and stretched out.

"I fucking hate 60's rock. I can't wait until 1976. I'm skipping school and hitting every ACDC show I can." He muttered as he nodded off to sleep.

Date: December 24, 2014.

Time: 11:55 PM.

Location: Roof of the Sony Center, Potsdamer Platz, Berlin, Germany.

Harry sat on the roof watching two men meet in the square below through the scope of his Remington 700 rifle. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he tapped the Bluetooth in his ear.

"Agent Black, secure." He said in a gruff voice.

"Hey Harry, Where are you?" Algernon Croaker asked in a cheerful voice.

"Berlin, I'm tracking our friend the Potions Master." Harry said.

"Oh, right. I sometimes forget where I send you Operatives." He muttered.

"Was there a reason you called, Because I'm in the middle of something." Harry asked.

"I wanted to call and wish you a Happy Christmas." He said.

"You're fucking with me right?" Harry said shaking his head.

"No, I'm not, I got you something for Christmas." he said with excitement in his voice.

"Right, it's obvious you've stopped taking your meds old man." He said watching one of the men open a briefcase full of Euros.

"I'm not, and you're going to want to see this," Harry watched the other man pull out a stainless steel canister.

"Hold one second." Harry said pulling the crisp trigger of his rifle. The Potion's Maker's head exploded showering his friend in blood and gray matter. Before he had a chance to blink his head vanished. Harry held out his hand and the briefcase and the canister shot up to his position as people in the squaire started screaming and looking around Harry stuck the rifle in the case next to him and shrank the gun case, the brief case, and the canister. He pocketed the three items and popped to an alley three blocks away.

"The Potions Maker and his friends in the new Nazi party are going to end up on the news tomorrow morning. They tried to make a deal for a magical virus and lost their heads.

"That's good to hear." Croaker said.

"You were saying something before about something?" Harry reminded him.

"I was telling you about the gift I got for you. In fact it's your next mission. Come back home when you're done." He said.

"Yes Boss." Harry said getting into his black BMW M3 and driving away from the neighborhood as cop cars and ambulances rushed by headed for the square.

Date: September 2, 1971

Time: 4:45 AM

Location: First year boys dorm, Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts

Axton shot out of bed covered in sweat and breathing hard. ACDC's Money Talk was blaring in his ears. He stopped the iPod and looked at his watch. Cursing as he rolled out of bed. He pulled on a track suit, running shoes, and a baseball cap. He changed his play list to movie soundtracks, stuck his iPod into his track jacket along with a small Sig p232, made the ear buds invisible, and set off for the lake.

He ran around the lake twice before stopping on the back side of the lake to do some push ups and sit ups. During his sit ups he pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed it into the woods.

"Come out." He said.

"It's just me kid. Relax." An older man with brown hair graying around the temples, and blue eyes said dropping the hood on his invisibility cloak. He was dressed in jeans, a blue collared shirt, a brown canvas blazer and brown cowboy boots.

"Hey. What's it like on the outside?" Axton asked continuing his work out.

"You've only been in here for less than a day." He said laughing.

"It's one more then I wanted to." Axton muttered.

"Suck it up. It's school, not a war zone." The man said taking a seat on a big boulder a few feet away.

"I would prefer a war zone. Do you have any idea how much Beatles I had to listen to yesterday? Lily just loves them" Axton retorted in a mocking voice.

"Yesterday! All my troubles seemed so far away…" he started singing only to stop when Axton pointed the gun at his head. "Look, I'm sorry ACDC and hasn't been invented yet. That's why you have the iPod. Now what can you report?" He asked.

"I enchanted the Hat to run the sorting like we wanted. I'm in the Gryffindor dorm room with Potter, Black, Lupin, and Snape. i also made contact with Emma Brown. They all trust me, and they don't suspect a thing." Axton said.

"Good, is there anything else to report?" The man asked.

"Yes, the drift visions are back." Axton said running his hands over his face.

"It's the magic in the Castle, it messes with the magic of the ritual." He said.

"Is there any way to block them. I feel weird every time they happen, it also really fucks with my head." Axton said.

"The potion is the only way. You know what we need for it, and you know what the side effects are. When can you do it?" He asked.

"Soon, a few days at the most." Axton said stretching.

"Good, now I'm off to have meetings, and such, I also have a meeting with Croaker this afternoon." He said standing up.

"How is that going by the way? Has he found a suitable set of events yet?" Axton asked.

"We're close. The sticking point is still Snape. Things keep getting hung up on him. We want you to really get to know them all and then over the winter break we'll work on a new time table. Until then enjoy school." He said patting Axton on the head as he walked away.

"I'm armed and killing you wouldn't bother me." Axton said in a dead tone of voice.

"Sure it would, I'm your only family you have left. I'm your father." He said walking away.

"In name only." Axton said making a rude hand gesture.

Axton finished his run back to the castle and when he walked into the common room he saw Lily sitting on the couch dressed in her uniform reading her charms book.

"I didn't know anyone was up yet." She said looking up when he walked in.

"I got up early and went for a run around the lake." Axton said stretching.

"You ran around the whole lake?" She asked looking shocked.

"Twice, it's a lot smaller in the daylight. I need a shower. I'll be back in a bit." Axton said running up to his dorm. Severus was just waking up and James rolled out of bed when Axton walked in.

"Hey you two. Ready for the first day of the rest of your magical lives?" Axton said rolling his eyes as he put his gun and iPod in the box without them seeing it. He grabbed some boxers out of his trunk and tossed a uniform on the bed.

"No, and why are you this energetic? It's not even seven yet." Severus asked with a dower face.

"I've been up since five. I got in a good run and my morning push ups and sit ups." Axton said with a smile as he patted Severus a little too hard on the back as he walked by.

"I hate him." Severus said narrowing his eyes.

"I know what you mean." James said getting his clothes ready. "I think on some level we all hate him just a little bit for being too cool." James said shaking Sirius awake.

"No, I really just hate him." Severus said with a smirk as he woke up Remus.

The boys all came down to the common room a half hour later. Sirius still looked like he was asleep. How he managed to take a shower and not drown was a mystery to the other boys. They met Lily and a few minutes later Aurora and Emma came down. The whole group made their way down to breakfast. They ate and chated about the first day of classes. At the end of breakfast McGonagall handed out the class schedules. Axton spent the rest of the morning on autopilot as they went from CHarms class to History class. In the middle of History of Magic his will to not fall asleep gave out and he took a nap at his desk in the corner much to Lily's and Remus' consternation.

Date: December 25, 2014

Time: 9:45 AM

Location: Department of Mysteries, sub basement level 3, Ministry of Magic building, London England.

Harry walked through the red door to the offices and took off his gray robe. He hated wearing the thing, but the only way into the department was through the front door. Harry stopped off at a door that said lab and handed an unspeakable dressed in a lab coat the canister.

"Open that in a very airtight room. It's a magically enhanced version of the common cold that could wipe out everyone in the UK before lunch." He said.

"Right, I think we'll just earmark this for the vale." He said looking at the canister.

"It's up to you. All I know is that canister was worth this much in Euros." Harry said holding up the hugely expanded briefcase full of 500 Euro notes.

"Holy shit." He said.

"Here buy your wife something nice." Harry said tossing him a 50,000 Euro stack off the top.

"Thank's Agent Black." He said pocketing the stack.

"Just make sure that gets taken care of." Harry said walking away. Harry walked to the end of the hall and stepped into Croaker's office. He set the case on his desk and opened it. "Add this to the Operation's slush fund." Harry said.

"I'd be happy to. What's this from?" Croaker asked.

"The mission last night. You don't remember? Are you finally going senile on me old man?" Harry asked in a joking tone but there was real concern in his undertone.

"No, I've just been working on something for the last few months and it's turned me all insideout." Croaker said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, try not to do that." Harry said smiling.

"Right, you'll change your tune in a few minutes when I tell you what I've been working on." Croaker said pouring Harry a cup of turkish coffee from the set on his desk.

"Oh really? Well old timer, what have you been working on?" Harry asked sipping his coffee.

"Soul magic. More specifically how much it can do and how I could harness it." Croker said.

"Really? Anything good come out of your experiment?" Harry asked putting his feet up and the front of the desk.

"Yes, I have successfully sent a human soul back in time and into another body." Croker said.

"Say what now?" Harry asked sitting up and setting his drink down.

"I have successfully sent a human soul back in time and into another body." Croaker repeated with a smirk.

"No shit?" Harry asked.

"No shit. It worked." Croaker said.

"How far back?" Harry asked.

"A week, but it was just a proof of concept. Now that I know it works I can start reworking the numbers." Croaker said.

"Well… shit I'm speechless Al, how does it, can you, how far back do you think you can go?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure there is a limit, but there are restrictions." Croker said.

"What are the restrictions?" Harry asked.

"You need a host. You not only need a host but you need to know exactly when that host died to the minute. You need a magical object that came from the host. It had to have been on the host when they died to trap the soul echo." Croaker said.

"This all seems like something we could do. We just need a House ring that was on the finger of someone that died in an emergency room." Harry said.

"You mean like this one?" Croaker asked opening a ring box on his desk to show him the gold house ring. The ring had a shield with three tulips on it.

"Croaker…?" Harry said looking at the ring.

"You have to understand what you're signing up for Harry. This is not a chance for a do over for you. You would be essentially killing yourself. Harry potter would cease to exist. You would be inhabiting a new life. You will retain your knowledge but you would become your host. You will live out the life they did not get to live. It's a trade off. Your life for their life. Your soul for their soul. I can't order you to do this, it has to be voluntary." Croaker said.

"I'm in." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Croaker asked.

"Yes, I have no one left, the war took everything I had that was good, now all that's left is a shell of a man." Harry said.

"I knew you would volunteer. That's why I'm found a matched set." Croaker said setting a second rig on the desk. "If we do this, we do it together." he said.

"Who are we going to become?" Harry asked.

"Lionel and Axton Archer. Father and son." Croaker said setting three leather bound journals on the desk. "You have homework." He said.

"Are these his?" Harry asked picking up the journals.

"They are. Both father and son kept meticulous accounts of their lives and travels." Croaker said.

"What time are we going back to?" Harry asked.

"January 10th, 1968. Both Archers were on an ice fishing trip in Vancouver Canada when they fell threw the ice. They were rescued by EMTs only to die of Hypothermia on the ambulance ride to the hospital." Croaker said.

"Why that time frame? Why not the 80's or the 90's?" Harry asked.

"Because if Axton had lived he would have attended Hogwarts starting in 1971. That same year your parents started. I think the key to fixing all of this is there. We just have to find the right set of events that leads to Severus not becoming a death eater, him not betraying your parents, and you not ending up the boy who lived, that decade is also important because Voldemort really started gathering followers. If we tag everyone of them we can eliminate them before they start killing and raping. These were not good people to begin with and he rooted them all out. We just have to kill them as he marks them." Croaker said.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked.

"January 10, so gather anything extremely important to you. I think I have a way to tether a trunk to your soul. Your powerful enough to pull a physical object through time and space." Croaker said.

"I'll take these with me, and head to my office." Harry said taking the three books.

Date: September 2, 1971

Time: 2:59 PM

Location: History of Magic classroom

"Ax, Axton, Axton!" Lily elbowed Axton awake.

"WHat?" he asked rubbing his ribs.

"I can't believe you slept through class." She said gathering her books.

"Why not, the older kids said it was the best time to catch up on sleep. Binns never looks around and he's so boring I'm surprised the rest of the class didn't fall asleep." Axton said stretching as he stood up, but in his head he was processing the dream. Two in one day, the magic of the castle was really doing a number on him mentally. It always took a few minutes for him to get his head back in the game after a dream like that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he said his mantra in his head. Your name is Axton Archer, son of Lionel Archer. You were born 07, 03, 1960. Your mom died of cancer when you were six. Your father got drunk and beat you until he got help and stopped drinking. You're eleven years old.

"I'm with Axton on this, I'm going to nap through the next history class this was both boring and useless. Just read the book." James said.

"See Lils, just read the book." Axton said slinging his arm around her shoulder as he walked her out of the room.

"What do we have next on the schedule?" Sirius asked yawning as he followed them.

"It says flying lesions. I'm guessing that's on a broom." Remus said reading from the card.

"Cool, something I'm good at." James said.

"Really? Me too. I think that means a race." Axton said turning around .

"Of course you're good at flying. Your good at everything." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so cool. I'll try not to out shine you the whole time I'm here." Axton said pulling Severus into a big brother over the shoulder hug.

"Get off me you fool!" Severus said batting him away as the walked out the front door and saw brooms lined up and Madam Hooch waiting for them to walk over.

"Line up next to a broom." She said as they approached.

"Who else has flying experience besides James and I?" Axton asked the group.

"I do." Sirius said.

"And so do I." Aurora said.

"Well it looks like we have four pros and four new flyers. Let split up so we can be close by if they need some help. Let's see, who's the most afraid of heights?" Axton asked.

"Me." Lily and Severus both said looking at the brooms with some trepidation.

"Okay, then let's put you with James. Keep an eye on her and keep it low. And lets see, lets put you two together. You guys worked well together in Charms." He said lining Severus up with Aurora.

"I want to be put with you if you don't mind?" Emma said shyly.

"Not at all. That leaves you two. You good with that?" Axton asked.

"I think we can manage." Remus said with a smile and a nod.

"Good work young lions. Way to look after your friends." Hooch said nodding.

"Fly can be dangerous. It's good to go up your first time with someone to look after you." Axton said giving his friends a nod and a thumbs up.

"Take 10 points for your forethought." She before turning to the Hufflepuffs.

Flying lesions that day started off on a rocky foot but soon they were all in the air. Axton kept a close eye on on Emma and when the old school broom decided today was the day it was going to stop working he was there to grab her off the falling broom.

"Good catch Mr. Archer!" Hooch said rushing over as Axton lowered his broom to the ground with Emma clutched tightly around his neck.

"You can let go now, we're on the ground." He said softly to her.

"No I can't." She said shaking. "My arms won't work."

"It's okay. It was just a bad broom. Here turnaround and control this broom. Try again." He said softly.

"Okay." She said turning around to take the broom handle in her shaking hand.

"Just relax. I'm with you right here." He said putting his left arm around her waist and his right arm on the broom handle with her. Madam Hooch flew up next to them and nodded.

"Very good work Mr. Archer. Take another 10 points for Gryffindor." She said before flying off to watch the Hufflepuffs.

"This is a lot better." Emma said looking back at Harry.

"Well you're going to have to get a handle on flying by yourself. How are we going to play four on four Quidditch?" Axton asked with a smirk.

"What's Quidditch?" She asked.

"It's a game a bit like water polo played on brooms you'll get the hang of it. Take us on a nice wide turn. Head down and then spiral up." Axton said in a calming tone.

Emma took them down to about six feet off the ground and then back up she kept up the nice slow loop and when she turned around to ask what to do next Axton was gone. She panicked and looked around. Then she spotted him on the ground looking over the old school broom. She flew down and hovered off the ground over him.

"How did you get down there?" She asked.

"When you took us low I jumped off. You've been flying around for the last fifteen minutes." He said hopping on the broken broom and flying up to Madam Hooch. "I think I fixed it, it was a bunch of loose twigs." He said doing a sloth grip roll and flat spin.

"Wow, you really need to talk to your head of house. Have you played Quidditch before?" She asked keeping her eyes on the other kids.

"I have. I played beater and chaser on my junior league team back home." He said standing his broom on it's tail.

"Well Gryffindor is looking for a pair of chasers and a seeker. You might want to talk to the captain Richard Harrison. He's a Beater.

"I'll look into it. Hold that thought." Axton said rolling over and diving down to the ground and shooting back up to catch a Hufflepuff that lost their balance.

"Wow you're fast!" She said catching up a few seconds too late to help.

"I think your stock of brooms needs a bit of an overhaul. Until then I'd run the class closer to the ground." Axton said landing and helping the frightened kid get his balance back.

"I think you're right." She said looking at the kid's discarded broom.

"Would you like me to look over the brooms? I took a class on broom care at the Clean sweep factory. My dad owns a piece of the company. Hey, I'll write my dad and see if he can get two dozen brooms for the school!" Axton said.

"Do you think you can do that? I've requested new brooms for the last five years and I've been denied every time." She said.

"If you have a floo or a phone I can get in touch with him now." Axton asked.

"I have a floo in my office by the locker rooms in the Quidditch pitch. Here's the key. Go make the call." She said tossing him a key on a leather loop.

"On it." Axton said pointing his broom towards the pitch and blasting off. He flew into the tunnel and down to her office before hopping off the broom. He opened the door with the key and tossed a few privacy charms up before tossing some powder into the fireplace and sticking his head in. "Archer Air Freight!" He said and soon he was looking at his father.

"Axton?" He asked.

"Part two in in place. Time for you to make your presence known." Axton said.

"I'll be by in an hour." He said with a big smile.

"Good the school brooms are just as shitty as I remember them. Fucking old man lets the school go to shit and he's wearing thousand Gallion robes. Fucking pompous pansy." Axton said rolling his eyes.

"Still a fan old the old man I see." Lionel said with a laugh.

"It's hard to keep it in alright. I can't wait to get the potion. I had another vision. This time it was longer and I was asleep for a shorter time." Axton said.

"Well, get the ingredients and I can have the potion ready by the next day, but are you sure you want to take it?" He asked.

"I do. The visions are too disorienting." Axton said.

"Well, get me the ingredients by tomorrow morning and I'll have the potion ready by Wednesday. Algernon has a setup for it." Lionel said looking sad.

"I'll make the trip tonight. I don't think I'll be able to sleep much." Axton said.

"Well, I'll see you in an hour." Lionel said.

"See you in an hour." Axton said.

By the time Axton flew back to the class Madam Hooch was calling the kids back to the ground. Axton circled overhead and landed next to the flying instructor. He handed her the key back with a smile.

"I called my dad and he said he would be here in an hour." Axton said.

"That's great news!" She said excitedly.

"I'm sure he can get some clean sweep 4s. I have to go off to class now." Axton said handing her his broom and rushing over to his friends.

"What was that all about Ax?" James asked.

"I talked to Madam Hooch and told her the brooms needed some work. I mentioned the fact that my dad owns a small share in the Clean Sweep company, and that he might be able to get some new brooms for the school." Axton said as they walked to potions class.

"Cool! You think he can get Clean Sweep Fire 5s? I always wanted to fly on one of those." James said.

"I doubt it. Those are top of the line and a bit too fast for training brooms. That being said you can barrow my Fire 5 any time, and I'll see if my dad can get a few Fire fives for us." Axton said.

"Wow, you have a Fire 5. And you can get me one?" James asked looking shocked.

"Sure? Why not? I was also thinking we could play some four on four Quidditch games for fun. There are eight of us, and we can have balanced teams. It will also give the new flyers a chance to get comfortable on a broom." Axton said.

"That would be fun. Three on three chasers and a keeper. I like it." James said.

"Sounds like fun." Sirius said.

"She also said the house team is looking for two chasers and a seeker." He said as they walked into the potions dungeon.

"It would be so cool to be on the house team, but I doubt we can make it on to the team in our first year." James said.

"We can always try out. Maybe we can make it onto the back up squad." Axton said with a shrug.

"Would you look at this! It's a gold cauldron big enough to make a hundred batches of Felix Fleses!" Severus said rushing up to the front of the room to look at the big gold cauldron sitting next to the teacher's desk.

"It's a great big cauldron, so what?" Sirius said with a shrug.

"So what! This thing costs as much as a house. That's what! It's extremely rare bit of potions making kit." Axton said coming up to stand next to Severus. "Would you look at that. Think of the potions you could make with that." He said to Severus.

"Potions, droughts, tonics, and elixirs." He said in a soft reverent tone.

"Very good young Lion." Said the professor coming out if his back office. "You know the difference between the four. Take five points for Gryffindor." He said with a big smile.

"Thank you sir. I hope to one day get my Mastery in Potions brewing." Severus said.

"Really? It's rare to find a student wanting to be a Potions Master." He said.

"Potions are the true magic Sir. No silly wand waving, no spells. With potions I can bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death. No sir, potions are the intersection of art, science, and Magic. Master brewing and you can master Magic itself." Severus said in a tone like he was talking about religion.

"You, my young lion will go far in this class. Take a seat." Slughorn said nodding.

There were two seats left, one next to Aurora and one next to Emma. Axton pushed Severus next to Aurora and sat with Emma. Emma saw what he did and leaned in to him.

"Smooth, I doubt anyone but me saw that. Did you want to sit next to me, or did you want him to sit with Aurora?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." Axton said not looking at her, but he had a grin on his face.

"Alright class welcome to your first day of potions class. We won't be brewing anything today because of the short class time, but we will be reviewing all the ingredients and the steps for the boil cream that we are going to be brewing the day after tomorrow in our long session class." He said waving at the board. A list of ingredients showed up in chalk. "Can anyone tell me what the properties of aloe Vera are?" He asked and Severus' hand shot up. "Why am I not surprised." He said to himself.

When the class was over they all headed to the great hall for dinner. As soon as they walked in Axton was picked up off his feet and hugged by Lionel Archer.

"I've missed you kid." He said setting him back down on his feet.

"It's been one day dad and I just floo called you." Axton said looking embarrassed.

"So, you're all I got kid, I've missed you. You have no idea how boring work is without you there. I had three meetings today. One in Brazil, one to our factory in Detroit, and a stop off in Rome to have a sit down with Gossipy. All of them missed having you around too." He said.

"Well my day has been nice and slow. Meet my friends. This is James Potter, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Aurora Sinistra, Emma Brown, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Guys meet my dad Lionel Archer." Axton said.

"It's nice to see Axton making friends." Lionel said as Dumbledore walked over.

"Axton is doing more than make friends. He's saving them from falling brooms." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Well it wasn't like I could let Emma fall thirty feet to the hard ground. It's why I called my dad. The flying class needs new brooms. Something I was shocked to find out. You would think broom companies would be trying to outbid each other to supply the school with brooms." Axton said with a fake smile.

On the inside he was tallying the amount of wealth this flamboyant jack ass was wearing. The shimmer on the outer rob screamed Acromantula silk. Manipulative old fruit basket, wait until the pictures of you and that young latin boy come out in the paper next week. Axton felt a nudge on his mental shields and he directed the probe to young Axton's memories of Emma falling to her death off a cheap school broom and the thought of how a rich man could put first years on old junk brooms. Dumbledore's smile dimmed a bit and his eyes narrowed. Good, he knows I'm not a fan. Fuck him, he'll be out on his ass before the end of the month. Three years of digging up dirt is a lot of dirt. Fucking pedophile, he runs a school for Christ's sake.

"And that's where I come in, on behalf of the Clean Sweep broom company I would like to donate 25 Clean Sweep 4s." Lionel said with a big smile as James and Sirius cheered.

"On behalf of the board and the school we accept your offer." Dumbledore said.

They announced it at dinner to the whole school and got a nice round of cheers. After dinner Axton hugged his dad and the rest of the group shook his hand as they headed off to the tower. They sat at a table and did homework for a few hours until they all got tired and headed up to bed. Axton said goodnight to his friends and closed the curtain. He set his clock for 3 AM and drifted off.

Date: January 10, 2015.

Time: 3:45 PM

Location: Moose Jaw Lake, Vancouver, British columbia, Canada

Harry stood in a circle of blood in the middle of the frozen lake. Next to him was a green trunk that had a strange glow about it. And standing next to the trunk was Algernon Croaker. Harry looked at the read out on his smartphone, something he would not be taking with him do to the fact that in 1968 it would be a useless brick of plastic, and watched the time tick by.

"You sure this is going to work?" Harry asked looking sideways at his boss and friend.

"Yes, we're just waiting for the time of death. You'll start to feel the ring on your finger radiate magic right before you go." Croaker said.

"And you sure this trunk is going to make it back with us?" Harry asked looking at the glowing green trunk.

"Yes, I sent a similar trunk back with my test subject." He replied while rolling his eyes.

"Good, all of my gear is in that trunk, it took me years to acquire all of it and if I have to start from scratch I'll kill you old man." Harry said.

"It's guns, knives, swords, and a laptop." Algernon said.

"Don't forget my watch, Hermione gave me that watch the day she died. I also have an iPod, and a box full of thumb drives. Like I said everything I own. Which reminds me, this trunk is water proof right? Because it's going to sit at the bottom of the lake for a few days. I have shit in there that can't get wet." Harry said.

"It's water proof. It's an Unspeakable's trunk. It can sat at the bottom of the ocean for years and still keep the contents dry." Algernon shot back.

"Good, I have twenty five years worth of movies and music on those thumb drives. I need that shit or I will go crazy. You have no idea how much I hate pre-1972 movies and music. If all I had to listen to was the Beatles and Stones for eight years I'd eat a bullet. I'm not joking about that." Harry said shaking his head.

"How can you not like the Beatles?" Algernon asked looking shocked.

"Fuck the Beatles, and their boring shit songs. ACDC, Black Sabbath, Kiss, hell I'll even give you Journey and Bon jovi. But fuck the overrated Beat…." Harry was cut off by a sudden pull on his core.

It felt like the Dementor's kiss. It hit again and this time he felt cold and wet. Then all of a sudden Harry was in the water kicking and splashing, but it was too late the water was cold and he was drained. There was nothing left in his body. He sucked in a big gulp of ice cold water into his lungs and that was the nail in the coffin. He sunk like a sack of brick as he lost consciousness and all he knew was blackness.

The next thing he remembered was a sudden pain in his chest. Then it happened again and his eyes shot open. He looked around but he was extremely disoriented. He saw hands, tubes, lights they were moving. He felt the overwhelming urge to vomit and scream but he had no breath. He had nothing in him that's when he was rolled onto his side and a finger was shoved down his throat. Like a trigger was pulled he heaved but instead of breakfast, water rocketed out of his mouth into a bucket. He did it three more times until the end of the third surge he saw red blood. Suddenly he was dropped back on his back and a tube was jammed down his throat. Harry stopped panicking like a small child and calmed his breathing to match the bag being squeezed. He then concentrated on his core and cast a general healing charm on himself. He was weak but it worked. He felt everything that was tight and in pain in his body stop hurting. He remained clam and kept his breathing steady to match the bag. With the calm breathing and the casting of that last spell on an empty tank Harry lost his fight to stay awake and he passed out.

He came to in a hospital bed next to his father. He was alive. He made it, they both did. He was so happy to be alive and still have his dad. After losing his mom his dad was all he had. It was after that stream of thoughts that Harry caught himself. What the fuck? Dad? His father was dead. So was his mother. What the hell was going on? He looked around the hospital room and saw old equipment. Old monitors, old IV bags, old beds. Everything was old. Harry took stock in everything and then he thought back to the last thing he remembered.

"Fuck the Beatles." He said out loud.

"Oh will you give it a rest. We time traveled 57 years and you're still going on about the Beatles." The man in the bed next to him said.

"Time traveled?" Harry asked.

"What the hell Harry are your brains still jumbled? Think back to Christmas 2014. Soul jumping ring a bell?" The man asked with a smile.

"No, yes? I'm still out of it. Wait! We're in 1968!" Harry said.

"Try taking a nap kid, it will all sort itself out." Algernon said.

"Hey Al, we're in 1968. We get to see some pretty amazing shit. The Tran's Am wars, the birth of the action movie, and the golden age of ruff play Quidditch. Next year we get to see the moon landing." Harry said.

"Kid, I lived through the late 60's and 70's before. Let me tell you they were nothing to write home about. The Vietnam war, communism and the red scare, the gas crisis, and I hate to break it to you kid but the moon landing was fake. Propaganda to stop the Russians. No kid, this time period is full of bad shit. Martin luther King get's shot this year. So does Robert Kennedy." Algernon said.

"Yeah but we can change all that right?" Harry asked.

"No, we can't, we'll already be messing with the Magical side of things. We can't go around changing the world at large too much. We also have to be strategic about this. The timeline is like a stack of blocks. Each block is built on the block under it. If we take out the wrong block at the wrong time it could make things worse then they were before we came here. We can kill the death eaters, but we have to do it slowly and strategically. We also have to check in with Croaker at the DoM." He said.

"Don't you mean you?" Harry asked sitting up in bed and turning to him.

"No, I mean Croaker. That's not me any more Kid, just like you're not Harry any more. We died. We are reborn as the Archers. The faster you get used to that the better. We can't go around calling each other by our old names. You're not Harry Potter anymore. It's why I chose you for this mission. I had 27 Operatives working under me. You were my best not for your skills or your power, it was because you had nothing to worry about. No family, no real friends to speak of. You were one of the few kids to make it out of the war alive, and you came to work for me almost immediately. You're a ghost. You didn't even bring photos of your family with you. So take some time and scrub your mind of Harry Potter. He died. You're Axton Archer. I'm Lionel Archer. We're father and son. You're eight years old." He said.

"I'll work on that, when can we get out of here and get our stuff?" Harry asked.

"I don't think any time soon. We're both died remember? It's going to take a few days of tests and monitoring us to make sure we're fine before they let us go." He said.

"Well shit. I fucking hate sitting on my ass doing nothing." Harry said hopping out of bed. He looked down at his young body and shook his head. "I was a finely tuned weapon, now I'm a slightly chubby kid." Harry muttered walking into the bathroom with his IV pole. "And to top it all off I'm hung like a termite." He said from the bathroom making Algernon laugh.

"Made a sad discovery?" Algernon asked as Harry walked back to his bed.

"Fuck you. I was tempted to switch the rings at the last moment for this very reason. You're lucky I have a heart old man you could have ended up an eight year old with no package. Send your ass to Hogwarts for seven years." Harry said hopping up on the bed and hating every second of being small and out of shape.

"Our plan would have failed if you did that. There is no way I would have made it through Hogwarts a second time. I can't pretend to be a little kid. I'm too far removed from it." He said laughing.

Date: September 3, 1971

Time: 3:01 AM

Location: First year boys dorm, Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts

Axton rolled out of bed and stretched. He pulled on black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and his black boot. He pulled on his gun rig, and took a small black shrunken trunk out of his bed side box. He set it on his bed and expanded it. He pulled on a heavy black dragon hide vest. He added a gun belt that clipped to the bottom of the vest. He pulled out a gray robe and put it on. He shrunk the trunk and pocketed it before pulling up the hood on his robe and becoming totally invisible.

He walked out of his tower using the side door behind the tapestry to avoid the fat lady. He made his way down to the girls bathroom on the second floor and walked in. he hissed at the sink and it slipped down revealing the hole. He hissed again and a platform slid out. He stood on it and it lowered him down. The entrance closed behind him once the sink slid into place a row of lamps lit up going down the pipe. The ride to the bottom took a minute and at the bottom Axton got off and walked through the cavern to the door of the chamber. He stopped at the door and expanded the trunk. He pulled out a Smith and Wesson 500 revolver and loaded it with purple glowing rounds and added it to the leg holster on his belt. He picked up a box and took six really big fat bullets out and added them to loops on the vest. Next he took out a big double barreled rifle and loaded it with two more of the big rounds and closed it. He shrank the trunk and conjured a crate full of roosters.

"I hope the myth about roosters works. If not I'm sure two shots from a 600 Nitro express will take it down." He muttered before opening the door to the chamber. The lights lit up the big room and Axton stood in front of the ugly head of Slytherin. It was at that point the remembered he didn't know the words to summon the beast.

"Lets see, um come forth oh great founder… something um, fuck it." Harry said pulling his huge revolver. He shot once and the glowing round hit the mouth of the huge head and blasted it to small bits of rubble. "I love explosive rounds." He muttered trying to hear if the snake was coming. "Oh for Fuck's sake. Come out and eat you big fucking snake!" He called out in an angry hiss.

That's when he heard the sound of scales scraping across the floor. He pulled out a glass box and expanded it as he waited. The second the snake's head came through the hole he held out his hand and summoned the eyes right out of the beast's head, and into the glass box. The beast roared in anger and thrashed about. Axton banished the crate of roosters at the beast. The crate broke open, the ten roosters all crowed, and the huge snake ate them all in one bite.

"Plan B it is then." Harry muttered swinging his 600 Nitro Express rifle up and blasting the snake right in the side of it's head with both barrels. THe two huge slugs made two baseball sized entry wounds on the left side if it's head and blew the other side of it's head completely off. The snake dropped like an imploded building.

"Like I said, two shots from my 600 nitro express." Axton muttered to himself as he pulled out a red shrunken trunk full of contractor bags, shrunken 55 gallon drums, and chef's knife roll. "Now the fun part." He muttered rolling his eyes.

Two hours later Axton was covered in sweat as he put the last few bags into the trunk he added the drum full of venom, and the box with the eyes on top and shut the lid. He walked back through the hole the snake came from and collected the two dozen shed skins in the big cave where the beast lived and the twenty trunks full of gold and jewels the beast was guarding and walked out the back exit to the cave in the middle of the forest. Axton pulled out his shrunken Clean Sweep Fire 5 and blasted to the back of the lake where Lionel was waiting for him.

"Did you get it all?" He asked as Axton landed next to him.

"I did. This duffle bag has the trunks full of gold and the red trunk with the Basilisk. The venom and eyes are on the top." He said pulling off his robe, guns and vest and storing them in his weapon's trunk.

"Good work, I'll have the potion by tomorrow morning. You sure you want it right?" Lionel asked.

"I want it. The visions are getting longer and more vivid. Worse then when we first got here." He said.

"But you know once you take it you won't be able to recall memories of your past life in detail. Whatever memories of your past life you have will fade away. Essentially, Harry Potter will be gone." He said.

"I keep my knowledge of everything else though right? My magic, and skills right?" Axton asked.

"Right, just your personality will go away." Lionel said.

"What personality? You said it yourself, I was a ghost before we even came here. Do you know why I was so vacant and distant? I took out every bad memory I had and I placed it in a pensive. When I was done I had hardly any memories at all. My life as Harry Potter was shit. I grew up abused and unloved. I came to this place and I was used and cheated. I fought a war and it cost me the only friends I had and the woman I loved. After the war I tried to kill myself by eating a bullet. My magic stopped the bullet and I ended up a burnt mouth. That's when I pulled out the memories. The next day I joined the Unspeakables. I had nothing to lose and hopefully one day someone would be strong enough to kill me. So I'll burn the rest of it from my mind with the potion. So want? It won't be the end of me. I have a few memories saved in my trunk. Memories of Hermione. I'll always have those. I don't need anything else." He said looking at the sun rising over the cliffs in the distance.

"I'll make the potion." Lionel said softly placing his hand on Axton's shoulder.

"You know, the upside of this is I'll have a real father for the first time." Axton said patting his father's hand.

"And I'll have a son." Lionel said.

"It's six, I have to go. See you tomorrow." He said hopping on his broom and flying to the tower. He opened the window with a wave of his hand and flew into the common room. He saw Lily sitting at the table reading a charms book.

"I didn't see you running today." She said.

"I took my broom out and flew around the school." He explained as he walked to the stair case.

"That must have been nice for you." She said.

"It was, it's calming to be up in the air. I'll see you in a bit. I need a shower." He said walking up the stairs.

Axton spent the day in a haze, he followed his friends from class to class. He engaged in conversation with all of them and none of them suspected anything was wrong but in his head he was deep in thought. That night when everyone went to bed Axton drank an energy potion and sat on his bed with his pensive. He pulled out a box with memories in test tubes and read the labels. He selected July of 1996, dumped it into the bowl and, and stuck his head in. He watched his summer after fifth year. Spending time with Hermione, hanging out at her house, going to the movies, walking in the park, admitting he loved her, their first kiss, their first time together the night before sixth year. He replaced the memory into the test tube and set it aside. He selected the next set of memories and dumped it into the bowl.

He continued like that for the rest of the night. He saw every time they spent together. Every conversation, every kiss, every fight, and every intimate moment they shared as a loving couple. At five Axton came out if the pensive after witnessing Hermione's death at the hands of Voldemort. He wiped the tears from his eyes and put the memory away. He shrunk everything and put it in his box. He pulled on his running clothes and flew out the common room window. He flew down to the lake, and got off his broom. He spent the next hour running around the lake. He ran as fast as he could as he thought about the love he lost. As he rounded the back of the lake he could see Lionel waiting for him. He ran up to him and held out his hand.

"You're sure?" He asked pulling out a glowing green potion.

Axton didn't say a word he just took the potion and downed it. It burned and he dropped to the ground as a pain shot through his body and into his brain. It felt like his mind was being torn apart. Then all of a sudden it was gone. Axton blinked and rubbed his eyes. He took an inventory of his memories and found he couldn't access anything from his past. It was strange.

He knew something was their. He knew he had a past. He knew information about his old life but he couldn't visualize his memories for a lack of a better explanation. He thought about Hermione. The love of his life and the woman of his dreams and she was gone. The image of her face, the taste of her lips, the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin. All of it was gone. He couldn't remember faces, places, tastes sounds, smells. Nothing. Not even his own face. The face he looked at in the mirror for twenty five years was gone. He knew what he looked like. He knew he had black hair, green eyes, a lighting bolt shaped scar, but he couldn't see it. It was blank.

"Axton, are you okay?" His father asked.

"Yes, I can't picture anything from my past life. Nothing." He said standing up.

"How do you feel about that?" Lionel asked.

"I don't know. But I have to get back to the tower. I'll see you tomorrow." He said expanding his broom he was about to get on it but he stopped. He turned to Lionel and hugged him. "I think I'm happy." He said pulling back with a small smile on his face.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow son." Lionel said.

Axton flew into the open common room window and found Lily sitting by the window waiting for him.

"Hey Lils, how are you doing today?" He asked wiping the sweat from his forehead with his shirt.

"Good, you look different this morning." She said staring at him.

"How so?" He asked taking a seat next to her on the small couch.

"I don't know, but something is different from yesterday. You look younger, like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders." She said.

"Strange. I'm the same as I was yesterday, but I guess it's good. Maybe it was the morning run I took?" Axton said smiling.

"I don't know, maybe. You should go get dressed, breakfast starts in ten minutes." She said.

"I'll go do that. I don't want to be late for breakfast. The bigger kids take all the good burnt hash browns." He said hopping up from his seat and running up the stairs. As he went he was humming the Beatle's song "I wanna hold you hand".

"There is defiantly something different, but he seems happy whatever it is." She said going back to her book with a shrug.


End file.
